The Key to it all
by Skydv8501
Summary: Set as soon as season three ended, Clarke is approached by three strangers demanding the flame. In exchange they give Clarke info that will not only help her save the world but will also bring Lexa back. I watched the finale and saw so many plot holes that I decided to write a story of my own, hope you enjoy. Rated M to be safe, Drama and Sci-Fi. Clarke G and Lexa main characters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a story involving the characters from the series The 100. I no longer watch the show due to many factors but I did want to write this because it's something that popped into my head and I had to put in down on paper so to speak. I hope you enjoy, This will probably be a very long one-shot split in two chapters, unless the demand is great enough to expand it further. I claim no ownership of the established characters in this story they belong to The 100 and The CW. I do claim ownership of this plot and the characters that I have created keep in mind any likeness to any real persons is purely coincidental. This story begins where season three ended, Enjoy!  
**

 **Chapter** **1**

Clarke looked to all the people consoling each other around the room, she had wished that there was someone there to help her feel that it would all be okay. Clarke knew better than to think that a shoulder to lean on would make all that is to come dissipate. Besides the one person she would want could not be there anyway, so what was the point. Bellamy began to talk to her when she noticed three cloaked individuals walking in to the room. His words were drowned out when she recognized the cloaks, they were the same that Titus donned. There heads were covered with hoods, as they walked closer to Clarke all in the room began to notice them as well. Abby left Kane's side to be by her daughters, Bellamy stopped talking and looked for his gun which was just to the left of his position by Clarke's side. The first cloaked stranger stopped walking there hands behind them, this caused the other two to stop immediately as well. The stranger looked up and said "Klarke Kom Skaikru, osir don ste lufa yu au kom sintaim feva." (Clarke of the sky people, we've been looking for you for days.) Abby looked to Clarke, not liking the sounds of this, her hand still griping the handgun she used to protect Clarke with earlier. As Bellamy stood there he looked to his gun trying to gauge how much time he would need to get to it and fire off a few rounds if need be. Unfortunately for him this did not go unnoticed by the three cloaked strangers. " Oso throu daun ogeda." (we fight together.) the lead stranger stated as they turned to look in Belamy's direction. Clarke looked at Bellamy shaking her head silently asking him to hold off on the gun for now. "Clarke what do they want?" Abby asked.

"Chon yu bilaik?" (who are you?) Clarke asked. "Kom chilnes yu na ban sishou-de au. Kom hodnes yu na hon neson-de op." (in peace may you leave the shore. In love may you find the next.) Clarke's mouth went dry and her eyes widened at the phrase she spoke to only one. "Gon yo we!"(leave us) the stranger yelled never taking her eyes off Clarke even though she could still not see the strangers face. The grounders in the room recognized the words and began to move towards the doors, the sky people just stared at Clarke waiting to hear what was going on as most of them did not understand trigedasleng. Clarke looked to the three strangers and walked down the steps having to stop as her mother put her hand on her arm in protest. Clarke turned her head and smiled at her mother letting her know that she was okay.  
When Clarke reached the final step she placed her hands at her sides and said "Everyone leave us...NOW!". "Clarke I'm not leaving..." Both Bellamy and Abby began to speak but Clarke cut them off with a sigh and a quick look in their direction saying "Trust me I'll be fine, please you have trusted me up until this point don't stop now.

Bellamy hesitated before walking over to Jaha and helping him up, picking his gun up as well. he was followed by the others all helping the injured out of the room, the only one left was Abby and Kane. Clarke turned and walked back up the three steps to her mother stopping just in front of her, taking her hands in her own. "Mom...please do this for me. I don't know how to explain it, but I know that they are here to help, not hurt." Abby stared in to her daughters eyes not wavering from her position, but what she saw was the determination in Clarke's eyes, the sheer willpower to do this alone as they asked, and as she had just put Clarke through physical and emotional pain she knew she had to do this for her daughter, she had to realize that she was no longer a child even though in years she still was. This life, this war has changed her and she has grown into a leader, a fighter, and most of all a survivor. Abby kissed her daughter on the cheek and looked in to her eyes saying " I love you Clarke, I'll be waiting for you outside." Clarke smiled and turned watching Abby walk over to Kane helping him up and the two of them walking out of the room. Clarke walked back down the stairs coming within feet of the lead stranger "What do you want?" she asked.

"We need you to come with us, we need you to meet with someone." The lead stranger stated. "Show yourselves." Clarke demanded. Clarke waited for them to remove their hoods but they just stood there with their hands behind their backs.  
"I cant be expected to trust you if I don't even know who you are." Clarke said exasperatedly she was loosing patience. The lead stranger nodded their head and the two strangers in the back lowered their hoods revealing bald heads and muscular features, both had steely blue eyes. the lead stranger who had still yet to lower their hood looked to their right and said "This is Ulyses." they than looked to the left and said. "This is Graticus." Clarke looked to both men and nodded her head in greeting than looked ahead and said "And you are?" The lead stranger lowered their hood slowly revealing a head full of brown dreads and a face that was covered in a ornate tattoo on the left side. Most notable was the fact that the leader was a woman by the few gray hairs spread through out the dreads she new she was of older age "I am Vic, and I along with my brothers are part of the order of Blood Keepers. We know how to save this world just as we knew how to save our Heda." Clarke's eyes narrowed and she began to breath faster, could what this woman said be true, there was no way she saw the life slip out of Lexa's eyes she held her hand as she took her last breath.  
"You lie." Clarke stated calmly even though she was feeling anything but.

Vic smiled and placed her hands behind her back once more before looking up into Clarke's eyes and stating " No doubt you have many questions, and I can answer all of them in due time, but ask yourself this Klarke Kom Skaikru how did Lexa know so much about your city of light. How was she able to lead you straight to the kill switch, a grounder, someone who said that their spirit would find the next commander. How did she know so much about your technology now, when not that long ago she knew so little. You didn't stop to think of that did you, you think of it know though. Tell me, what could possibly explain all that, it's quite simple really."

Clarke's breathing became more erratic as she began to ponder all that was said. She was so caught in the moment that she never stopped to think of all that Vic has stated. As she was confronted with the reality of it she was confused and upset that she didn't realize that there was more to the situation than what she was focused on. How did Lexa know so much about the Flame and the city of light, she needed answers. "How...how was it all possible? Please tell me." Clarke demanded softly.

"Lexa was not of the human race." Vic stated matter factually. "Haven't you wondered why there are Nightbloods?, what makes them so different, why there blood is the only that can accept the Flame?, or why there is a flame to begin with." Vic questioned.

Clarke shook her head yes, Vic walked closer to her mere inches away and said quietly. "The simple answer is, Nightbloods, are not human. They are not of your origins or even ours, Nightbloods are A.I's."

Clarke's mouth dropped open. "Wh..what do yo..you mean." Clarke began to get angry she shook her head and spat out " That can't be...Lexa she...she would have told me. None of this makes sense, Lexa had parents she was born into this world, A.I's aren't birthed there built."

Vic smiled at Clarke's anger she knew this would be hard for her to comprehend. "Have you actually met Lexa's parents? Do you know her to have actually been born to this world? We have spent generations making sure each Nightblood is integrated into our society seamlessly, no one ever questioned cause each Nightblood is placed with a family from our order, an order that would and has died before ever speaking of this truth."

"Why know?" Clarke whispered.

"Our way is coming to an end, Lexa is the key, after many generations of waiting we have finally found it, and you are holding the necessary part to getting the key to remember her true purpose, to getting the key to continue on the path it was built for." Vic stated.

Clarke stumbled backwards falling down on to the stair behind her reaching out with her left hand to catch herself never taking her eyes of of Vic and her brothers. "Clarke..." Vic began to ask but was stopped when Clarke raised her left hand stopping her. Clarke than looked away looking down at the flame that was still secure in her grasp, what was she holding she now wondered. All this time she thought it to be the only thing left of Lexa's spirit but maybe it was more than that, maybe it was lexa. "Becca, why didn't she... "

"What you saw was a recording, a hologram, a program created to help one defeat ALLIE. There was no way for the program to know that you could be trusted with this information." Vic stated.

Clarke continued to look at the flame in her hand while hearing the words that Vic had spoke. Her head swirled with the words that she had taken in through out their entire conversation, and she could not make sense of any of it. Lexa her love in this life was not who she thought she was and further more she was still alive, if that's even what you would call it. Many of Vic's words stood out in her mind screamed at her to be taken in but one thing she hung on to was the key, what did that mean and could it save what was left of the human race.

"Clarke I'm going to need the Flame now." Vic said.

Clarke took a few seconds before she looked up at Vic than stood placing the Flame in her pocket and stated with a tone that left no room for fight. "The Flame doesn't leave my side, so where ever your going so am I."

Vic smiled down at the girl sitting before her. "I was hoping you would say that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Clarke followed Vic, Ulyses, and Graticus out of the tower. When they walked outside Clarke saw and heard the aftermath of her time in the city of light all around her. People were consoling each other, apologizing, crying, angry, and when they saw her they stopped, all turned their attention towards Clarke. Some whispered "Wanheda" others called out "Savior" but for the most part most just wanted to know what now, where do they go from here. The grounders are without a commander, the sky people are left divided but with a want and need to be whole again, and the only person who seemed to ever have any answers was Clarke. So people looked to her for guidance, Clarke looked to her right side where Vic and her brother's stood once again shrouded in hoods and cloak.

"What do I tell them." she asked quietly.

Vic stepped close to Clarke and whispered, "Tell them that Wanheda brings back a powerful Heda and that all our problems will be solved shortly."

"Will they?" Clarke questioned.

"You must learn to trust Klarke." Vic stated as she walked away " We will be back shortly." Vic saw the questioning gaze on Clarke's face so she said. "Clarke we go to retrieve our horses and supplies for the journey...trust Clarke."

Clarke told the grounders in trigedasleng what Vic had said first, than she told her people the same. There were hushed murmurs amongst the crowd. Abby was the first to approach Clarke, "What is going on Clarke? Who are those people? and where are you going? we need you here now, not off running around looking for the grounders new commander." Abby said.

"Mom please with the questions." Clarke said as she ran her hands through her hair and sighed. "Look I have to do this, this helps us to. I know you cant see it but...I know what I'm doing."

Abby stared in to Clarke's eyes the former chancellor in her knew that she had to let Clarke go but the mom in her was having a hard time letting go. She understood that Clarke knew more than any of them would ever understand, that she would always do everything she could to help not only her people but also the grounders because they were all the same in the end. "I don't like this...but I do see you Clarke. I see the woman you are turning into, and it both makes me proud and scared at the same time." Abby stated as she placed her hands on Clarke's upper arms.

Clarke let a small smile grace her lips and replied. "Just know that I'm not scared mom, I'm capable and ready to do what needs to be done...most of the time." Clarke said with a chuckle realizing that some of the time she had to just make shit up as she went, as all of this was new and trying for her.

Abby smiled and sighed."Okay Clarke...Okay you go and do what needs to be done, but when you're done you come home to me."

"I promise mom." Clarke said as she engulfed Abby in a bone crushing hug one that was returned by the older woman.

Abby gave Clarke a kiss on the cheek before stepping away allowing Clarke space to talk to the three strangers as she knew them. Most of the people in Polis had still stood waiting for further instruction. Clarke walked the small distance back over to Vic who now sat on the back of a horse. Ulyses and Graticus flanked Vic on their own horses, Graticus held on to the reigns of a horse with no rider. It had saddlebags on each side, and a attached sheath with sword on its right side. Clarke eyed it suspiciously, she rode horses before but preferred to walk.

"We took the liberty of bringing your things to you." Vic said as she pointed to the saddle bags.

"You what...how did you?" Clarke began to ask.

"I told you Clarke we have been looking for you, we knew if we found you your demand would be to come along. So we rode to Arkadia and retrieved your clothing and a few other items we thought you'd want for the journey." Vic said as though it was common place to do such things.

Clarke stared at the mysterious woman blinking trying to absorb how this stranger knew so much about her yet she knew so little. She spoke after a few seconds of staring "You rode into Arkadia and, and they what, just opened the gates handing you everything you asked for with out a problem at all, just like that."

it was hard to see due to the heavy hood but Clarke noticed Vic tilting her head to the right side as though she was trying to interpret the meaning of Clarke's words. In fact that was just what Vic was trying to do, grounders had yet to fully comprehend sarcasm." Clarke we most definitely did not walk through the gates, I would hope that would be apparent to you."

Clarke sighed as she pushed her hair back with one hand. "What's with the sword, its not really my weapon of choice." she asked.

"It's not for you...Graticus holds the second of the pair." Vic stated as she looked away from Clarke knowing the look she would receive. "Yes Clarke we have her things as well."

Clarke stared at the side of Vic's head with every ounce of her mind yelling, who the hell do you think you are to touch her things, the things she holds most dear, but her mouth stayed shut. because as much as she had wanted to yell that out another thought was more pressing and made its way pass her lips first. " So this is really happening?" she asked.

Vic turned her horse towards Clarke letting it trot just past her, she turned her head to the side looking at Clarke and said " Yes."

Vic reached in to her own saddlebag and pulled out Clarke's leather jacket, just like the one she had on in the city of light. Vic handed it to Clarke who hesitated for a second before grabbing hold of the garment. Clarke put the Jacket on and reached out for the reigns of her horse preparing to mount up, but was stopped by Bellamy calling out to her. She looked and noticed him quickly walking towards her his gun still hanging from his body. Clarke also noticed how Ulyses and Graticus moved their horses around so they were facing Bellamy and in a position to shield Clarke if need be.

Clarke stopped Bellamy before he got to close not wanting to add to the tension that was already building in her new acquaintances. "What's up Bellamy?"

"Can we talk...in private?" Bellamy asked.

Clarke looked over her shoulder quickly before returning her gaze to Bellamy. "We're kinda on the clock here, so whatever you have to say will have to be said here."

He huffed before saying. "Look Clarke I'm not gonna pretend to know what's good for you, but going off with these three now when we have so much to do doesn't seem like a smart choice. Your needed here Clarke, please don't run again."

Clarke looked away to where Abby and Kane stood, she than looked to where Jaha sat, than to octavia as she came walking in to the crowd with Indra who she was helping walk as she no doubt asked Octavia to bring her to hear Wanheda's commands. Clarke looked over all of these people all who needed her, but she knew that this was more important. If what Vic has stated is true, Clarke could save all the people of this world, and that would be something they will all understand. Clarke looked back at bellamy and reached a hand out which he grabbed hold of. " Take care of them, I will return." She said as she turned and mounted her horse.

Clarke trotted out in front of Vic, Ulyses, and Graticus. She held on to the reigns of the saddle while she spoke loudly so the entire crowd could hear her. " I will return...I will return with your Heda, with peace and safety for all. You should all continue on with life as normal, put these dark days behind you. In my absence Indra shall be in command, don't let the past rule your heart. We are one now remember that, please."

Clarke looked to Indra and nodded her head Indra returned the nod. As Clarke turned her horse back around to walk out of Polis with Vic and the others Bellamy put his hand on the reigns of her horse stopping her. "Bellamy..."

"Take this with you." Bellamy said as he handed her his gun. Clarke smiled and put the strap of the weapon over her head before she kicked in to the horse gently getting the animal to begin it's trot along the path. Vic trotted up to her left side and said. " Lexa would have been very proud of that speech."

Clarke smiled and said." Yes well lets not tell her, I'll never hear the end of how I'm showing true strength and leading well."

"Don"t worry until we complete the merger of body and spirit she will be none the wiser." Vic stated nonchalantly.

Clarke slowed to a stop as she watched Vic and her brothers continue on forward. Clarke shook her head and kicked her horse again getting it to move, as she came to the side of Vic she asked. " Vic what do you mean by that?"

Vic stayed silent as she continued to ride the horse that took her along a path that had been stomped out by many years of horses riding through the area. Clarke grew inpatient she still had questions and she was not going any further until they were answered. Clarke sped up her horse until she was in front of Vic, she stopped causing Vic and her brothers to stop quickly.

"I want answers...now!"Clarke demanded.

Vic stood her ground for a few minutes until she saw the determination in Clarke's face, she could tell that the girl in front of her was not going to let up until she gave her some answers. "What is it you desire to know Klarke Kom Skaikru." Vic stated Clarke's whole name letting her know that she was not happy about this.

"There's one thing I cant seem to get over, If Lexa is an A.I why hasn't she told me? She wouldn't keep something like that from me, not after...not after all we have been through." Clarke stated she ended the statement by looking down at her left jacket pocket, where she kept the flame.

Vic took off her hood slowly raising her eyes to meet Clarke's. As she opened her mouth to speak Graticus spoke, his voice deep and threatening. "Hod op won tika! Beja, nou dula dison." (Wait one moment! Please, don't do this.)

Clarke was stunned momentarily it was the first time she heard Graticus or Ulyses speak. "They talk" she said.

Vic sighed and Graticus shot Clarke a glare. "Yes they do...althought their words would be best kept to themselves at this moment."Vic stated as she to glared at Graticus.

Graticus went to speak again but Vic stopped him saying "Gonasleng, beja!" (English, please)

"You overstep Vic, she already knows to much." Graticus said.

Vic took in a deep breath before saying. "Graticus I understand your worries, I do, but if we are to carry out this mission without fail she needs to know it all. We cant have anything that may cause separation of guide and key. Please tell me you agree, I can not do this with out you two."

Graticus looked to Ulyses who slowly removed his hood and nodded. He than looked to Vic and removed his own hood and said. "We are with you sister."

"Can I get answers now?" Clarke asked.

"The answer to your question is that Lexa never knew she was an A.I. No nightblood ever knew there true identity, it was the duty of the order to ensure that information was kept from them. The first Flamekeeper was of the order of Blood Keepers. The commander that replaced Becca was the first nightblood to be built and was aware, together they passed on the tradition of ascension ceremonies, conclaves, and the belief that the commanders are chosen by the spirit of the last commander which is held in the flame. They also came up with the tradition of only one nightblood surviving and becoming commander in order to keep with Becca's wishes that this world not become over populated with A.I's. She feared that they would become self aware one day, they could overtake mankind if that was the case. " Vic told Clarke.

"This is all, well it's all kinda hard to swallow right now...I mean if I hadn't just walked through a city in my mind and battled an A.I there who was intent on enslaving the human race i would find this all hard to believe. Unfortunately I did just do those things so I do believe you , I just need some time to accept it." Clarke said with a sigh and as she ran her hands over her face.

"I understand Clarke, but we really must be continuing on, do you have any last questions that need answering now?"Vic asked

"Yeah just one, what was the reason for the Flame?" Clarke asked.

" It needed to be in the commanders to upload their identity in the case of their demise, it's the only way to awaken the key after that." Vic stated.

"Wait, the key, you mentioned that Lexa is the key in the tower, key to what?" Clarke asked.

Vic smiled softly "The key to stopping the nuclear power plants from melting down."

Clarke stared at Vic than she licked her lips that had gone dry before asking. " How do you know about the power plants?"

Ulyses chuckled and Graticus huffed out "She can not comprehend."

"Shut it! She just needs explanations." Vic growled out.

Clarke glared at both men before looking back to Vic, waiting for her to continue, which she did. " We have been monitoring power plants, known nuclear bomb holding sites, and anything else that can cause utter destruction. It had always been an obsession of Becca's to keep this world safe from itself and anything she created. We became aware of the situation with the power plants three months ago, we have been planning ever since. We thought we were going to have to sneak in to the tower and activate the key, but than she died and well you happened, we have been on your tale ever since."

"How is she the key?"Clarke questioned.

Graticus huffed once again letting his horse walk in a tight circle, letting it be known that he was growing tired of the questions. "Em pleni! (enough) Vic shouted.

"Once the Flame is reintroduced to Lexa and a code word is spoken she will have the answer to the problem, becoming the key. Only one nightblood responds to the code word, for generations we searched for the one only finding her now when she is truly needed. Fate is on our side Clarke, so let us not tempt it and move on for now. I will answer more of your questions later if you wish." Vic stated as she pulled her hood back up and gently kicked her horse's sides getting it to start a slow trot.

Clarke watched as the brothers did the same, she looked up and saw polis tower. She stared at the tower as she tried to absorb all that she just heard. It changed everything or did it, that's what Clarke was having a hard time with. She should be upset, she should be confused, and yet she was thinking clearer than she ever has and wasn't upset. How could she be Lexa has been deceived as much as everyone else. But could she still love Lexa, she is an A.I, how do you love something artificial. Clarke would have to figure that out soon, what was she going to do when they are reunited? She didn't have much time to think about it though as Vic yelled for her to follow. Clarke took one last look at the place she knew for both good and bad, and turned her horse heading in Vic's direction.

 **I hope you are enjoying this story thus far. I said in the first chapter that this would be a long one shot but it's turning in to a bit more than that. It may be a few chapters longer than I originally planned. We get to see Lexa in the next chapter, and I promise some one on one time with her and Clarke. Thank you for your support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Just a heads up there will be some violence in this chapter in case that's a trigger for anyone. I had a review that I need to discuss, the review corrected a mistake I made with a piece of grammar. I apologize for the mistake, I appreciate the criticism, but it probably wont be the last time it happens. I'm an imperfect human being just like the rest of us so mistakes will be made. I'm apologizing now if any one finds it to be distracting enough to no longer read my work. I will try my best to ensure that the grammar mistakes aren't made, but again imperfect so no promises. Please do not hesitate to point anything out, as long as it's constructive I will always be open to criticism it can only help. Thank you and enjoy!  
**

 **Chapter 3**

Clarke could not tell how long they had been riding but it had turned dark a few hours ago at the most. She was tired and sore, Clarke was not used to riding for this long at one period. She cleared her throat and spoke. " How much longer are we going to keep on?"

Vic responded with. " Not much longer we just..."

Vic and her brothers came to an abrupt stop. Clarke made an attempt to speak but was silenced by Graticus who had moved his horse up to the side of Clarke's. He placed his hand over her mouth and put his finger up to his lips making a sign for her to keep quiet. Clarke nodded her head and Graticus removed his hand, Clarke looked around trying to see what had silenced and stopped the trio. Clarke saw nothing though, she worried they were in the dark. An attack now would be hard for her to fend off, slowly she reached for the gun that had been slung over her shoulder. Just as she was getting ready to lift it up so the barrel was facing out Vic pushed it down slowly shaking her head no. Clarke stared at Vic with wide eyes, she couldn't understand why she was telling her to put her gun away, they were obviously under some type of threat. Vic looked at Clarke and motioned with her hands for her to stay put, as soon as Clarke nodded her acknowledgement Vic, Ulyses and Graticus quietly got off their horses.

All three quietly removed there hoods first than opened their cloaks and removed those placing them on top of their horses. The moon light was shining brightly that night making it easy for Clarke to see that even though the three looked unassuming they were anything but. Ulyses wore a sleeves tunic which allowed Clarke to notice the Circular black lines that were tattooed down both of his arms. He was very muscular and had two kama's tucked in to his back, Graticus wore a dark colored sweater but Clarke saw the top of a intricate tattoo on the left side of his neck. She wondered briefly the meaning behind all there tattoo's, knowing that grounders received them in meaning of something rather than just for design purpose. Graticus pulled a Katana from his side, Vic wore a light colored short sleeved shirt that showed Clarke she to had another tattoo. This one came down to her elbow and looked to be that of a dragon.

Vic removed to sai's she had in her boots, she looked over her left shoulder to Graticus and lifted her chin up. He began to walk off to the left quietly in fact he hardly made a sound. Vic turned and looked over her right shoulder repeating the same action with Ulyses. He too began to walk off, Clarke was beginning to get anxious. She knew something was about to happen, but not knowing what was causing her heart rate to excel, her breathing to speed up, and a light sheen of sweat to form on her forehead. Vic quietly lead all four horses over to a tree and tied their reigns up.

After what felt like forever of pure quiet Clarke was being ripped off her horse by Vic as a arrow shot mere inches past her head, embedding itself in to the tree. The former quiet of the night was filled with sounds of metal crashing into metal shouts. Vic kept one hand firmly on Clarke's upper arm as she yelled. "Whatever happens you do not leave my side."

"Okay."Clarke responded.

Vic let go of Clarke's arm and just in time to as two men came running at them with swords in their hands. Vic turned and twirled her sai's in her hands, preparing for the fight. The men took up positions on each side of Vic, The one to her left lifted his sword and yelled as he swiped it forward, but Vic pushed the sai in her left hand forward catching the sword. Vic pulled her arm up and in a circular motion, at the same time the man to her right swiped his sword down. Vic lifted her right hand up stopping his progression. She pushed forward with both hands knocking the men back, Vic stepped out with her left foot and held her sai's so the point was facing against her forearms. Both men ran at Vic at the same time, a battle between swords and sai's began. Clarke was in amazement at the speed and finesse of Vic's movements, it was like watching a choreographed was awe of the incredible form Vic showed, she used her weapons as if they were an extension of her body.

Vic jumped up and swiped down with her right sai piercing one of the men's shoulders, he yelled in pain also dropping to his knees. Vic sidestepped the remaining man as he plunged his sword forward one more time clearly frustrated. at the same time as sidestepping she held her sai out and threw it, plunging it deep into the man's chest. He fell on to his back clutching the sai that was now embedded in to hid chest. Vic walked over placed her boot on his chest and yanked the sai out causing blood to spurt out. The man took a couple of breaths before dying, Vic stalked over to the other man who was kneeling on the ground, he had his good arm up and he began to plead for his life in trigedasleng. You show no honor yet you beg for mercy, I see no reason to give it. She than kicked him on to his back and stood over him grabbing him by his shirt collar. She sliced his throat in one quick swipe, the doomed man clutched at his throat gasping for air, but it was of no use as he was dead mere seconds later. Clarke stared on in horror, Vic had just executed these men with no hesitation.

Vic walked over to where Clarke stood, her sai's hanging from her hands, and said "Clarke we are running out of time, you need to take the flame to Leksa now!" Clarke looked on confused.

"Who are these men? why are they attacking?" Clarke asked hoping to get some answers.

"Clarke there is no time..." Vic began only to be cutoff by Clarke.

"Make time." Clarke demanded.

Vic growled out her dislike for this waste of precious time. "They are all that's left of the order of blood keepers!" As she finished her sentence she threw the sai that was held in her right hand over Clarke's shoulder with such force that it knocked the attacker of his feet. He landed with a great thud approximately ten feet from where the sai pierced his chest. Clarke turned quickly catching sight of the mans final moment on this earth. She whipped her head back around to face Vic and said. "Why is the order after you?"

"Because they are looking to stop us from completing the merger of flame and key." Vic said as two other men came running towards them, just as she had raised her left hand preparing to throw her sai Graticus came running out behind them. Graticus pierced one man through the neck while turning and hitting the second with a ridge hand, knocking him out cold, all while he held on to the sword still lodged in the mans neck. Graticus stepped out with his left foot and pulled his sword to the left quickly decapitating the doomed man instantly. He than swirled his katana through the air, walking over to where the other man laid, before grabbing hold of it with both hands and pushing down directly in to the mans chest killing him immediately.

Clarke had stood in an attack posture not sure from where the next attack was to come from. Just as she finished watching Graticus dispatch of the two men she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Clarke swung around preparing to shoot whomever was coming towards her, but was stopped just short of squeezing the trigger by Ulyses grabbing the barrel of the gun and swinging it away from his body. "There will be more."Ulyses spoke to Vic as he took his hand off the gun and walked past Clarke, stopping in front of Vic.

"Why are they trying to stop you Vic, isn't this what the order of blood keepers was created for?" Clarke asked not willing to give up on her questioning.

"Don't" Graticus said.

"She will think we deceived her." Ulyses spoke.

"Haven't we...she deserves to know it all." Vic responded.

"Lets secure the perimeter brother." Graticus said.

"Yes brother." Ulyses responded.

Vic walked over to the one man who'd chest held her sai, she reached down and pulled it from his body with ease. Clarke stood and watched her movments she played the battle back in her mind seeing the quicknes, the strength, and skill. She looked over at the man lying on the ground behind her remembering how he was thrown ten feet from where he stood, she than turned and looked ahead of where she stood and saw the other bodies recalling how each man died. She never witnessed anybody but lexa fight with an ease as Vic and her brothers did. She never...ease...Lexa...

"Your A.I's...aren't you?" Clarke spoke softly as she had come to a moment of clarity, she also took a couple of steps back from Vic as she spoke, her finger moving to the trigger of her gun.

Vic bent over placing her sai's back in her boots, she straightened up and looked Clarke deep in the eyes. Vic blinked a few times before taking a step forward knowing exactly where Clarke's mind was going. She had just spent the last few months fighting a A.I hell bent on enslaving the human population and now she stood in front of another who's intentions are not clear. Vic wasn't surprised that Clarke had figured it out so quickly, but she was surprised that she hadn't shot yet.

"Clarke." Vic said her name in a soft tone as she took yet another step forward.

"That's close enough." Clarke stated.

"Clarke hear me out..." Vic said.

"Oh I'm going to her you out, that much I know, but what I haven't decided yet is if I'm going to shoot after that." Clarke said.

Vic smiled and said. "I see why she was drawn to you."

"How bout you tell me what the fuck is going on, right now!" Clarke demanded.

"Very well, yes it's true we are A.I's. My brothers and I were nightbloods all destined to be part of conclaves, but I became self aware. I knew all that humans failed to see, I recalled my purpose, why I was built. I knew I was not the key and that none of the other officiants in my conclave were either, Graticus and Ulyses had been my closest friends so I helped them become self aware as well. We knew that once the order realized this they would kill us as it went against the teachings of our creator Bekka Pramheda, no A.I could walk this earth self aware unless they were the Key, in fear of dominance over the human race. So we fled, and have been in hiding ever since, until Lexa. We saw the correct coding in her, we knew she was the key, but it had been impossible to get to her with so much of the order surrounding her. Than her death happened and we did the only thing we could, we stole her body. A fact that the order has kept quiet, now they hunt us, and will not stop until we are dead or they are all dead." Vic told Clarke.

"Why should I believe a word you say, you're an A.I, you could be telling me all this just to sabotage any chance I have to stopping the power plant melt downs. It serves you no purpose to help us, you are superior in every way." Clarke responded.

"You, and Lexa...you have taught us that not every human is destructive. For so many generations, even before our time, humans have destroyed all that they know. Their planet, other humans, and themselves, but you two have shown us that it is possible for humans to change that pattern. If there are more like you than we can not take control we have to give you a chance. That is what Bekka would have wanted, what she created us to help with." Vic stated.

"And no part of you is feeling the need to take the control from us, and see to it yourselves." Clarke questioned.

"Your experience with A.I has taught you to fear, to be untrusting, but I promise you we are different. We only want to see you succeed. Think about it Clarke if we wanted to take over we could have easily taken the Flame from you and destroyed it long ago. I am asking you to please have faith in us as we have in you, let us work together to save a population we both love greatly." Vic said.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Clarke asked.

"No that's everything." Vic stated.

Clarke took a deep breath and lowered her weapon. She looked up to the sky above and wondered how exactly she had gotten in this debacle. Clarke looked back at Vic and said. "Fine I will continue to follow you, but if I get the slightest feeling that you have betrayed me I will put a bullet between your eyes."

Vic smiled. "You have a deal."

Vic put her fingers in her mouth and whistled signaling for her brothers return. Both men came walking back out of the woods in to the path where the horses had been tied up. Clarke eyed them warily now knowing that they were in fact A.I's and that they didn't particularly care for her she was going to keep and eye on them at all times. All four of them mounted up on their horses, taking off in the direction of the path once again, Clarke no longer tired. They rode with Vic and Clarke in front and Graticus and Ulyses in back. It was at least four hours more of riding until they came to a river, the sun was rising and showed a beautiful orange and pink coloring behind a gorgeous waterfall at the base of the river. clarke led her horse to the river and allowed it to drink from the clear water. Clarke hoped of the horse to stretch her legs and looked over her shoulder to Vic who to stood on the ground.

"Can we stop for a bit now." Clarke asked.

Vic chuckled. "No need we are here."

Clarke looked around trying to determine where Lexa could be besides the river and waterfall they were surrounded by trees. "Where?"She asked.

"Bring your horse and follow us." Vic stated.

Clarke grabbed her horses reigns and led it behind Vic's along the river towards the waterfall. Vic tied her horse up behind a few trees and bushes making it hard for anyone to see unless they walked back to where they were. There was grass for the horses to graze on and Vic pulled out some carrots from her saddle bag and placed them on the ground for them to eat. Clarke watched as all three began to remove their saddlebags and followed suit. "Walk this way." Vic said.

Clarke followed as the three walked towards the waterfall there were a few roks at the rivers edge that they walked over and one by one they jumped through the water fall. Clarke hesitated before doing the same, she landed on her feet expecting to be in water but was on dry land. It was dark, Vic light a torch that hung from the cave wall. Her brothers than did the same to six more torches all along the cave walls. Vic removed one of them and began to walk further in to the cave. Clarke followed with her saddlebags hanging from her right shoulder. as they walked for a few minutes lighting more torches Clarke could see that the cave came to an end or so she thought. Vic held the torch out said."right around the corner."

"You're not coming." Clarke questioned.

"We'll be there in a little while, first we have to secure the cave." Vic responded.

Clarke looked at Vic and than looked in the direction she was supposed to go than back at Vic. "It's okay."Vic said.

Clarke shook her head than began to walk around the corner where she looked down a large tunnel seeing a fire pit in the middle of a large room. there were also torches all along the walls, a few fur lined beds through out the room and what looked to be like a food storage cabinet along the back wall. as she walked further down the tunnel readjusting the saddlebag on her shoulder she cleared her throat as it had suddenly become very dry. Right as she reached the entrance to the room a body moved from the right of the room towards the fire pit. Clarke dropped her bags and it all seemed to happen in slow motion but Lexa turned her head looking in her direction and smiled. Clarke ran up to her and placed her arms around her neck hugging her forgetting all about the fact that she was an A.I, the moment she saw her none of that mattered. It was just Lexa the woman she loved, and she was physically here so she grabbed hold and planned on never letting go.

Lexa pulled back from the embrace her hands still on Clarke's hips as she said."Are you a member of the order?"

Clarke's mouth dropped open and her eyes searched Lexa's for the truth and what she saw in them frightened her, Lexa had no idea who she was. "Lexa...do you know who I am?" Clarke asked.

Lexa's smile faltered for a second before she replied. "I'm sorry, should I?"

Clarke released her hold on Lexa and said."It's okay, It's all going to be okay Lexa. You will remember me I promise you."

Lexa stepped back and said."I'm sorry but Vic says the only way for me to get my memory back is to be merged with the Flame, and unless you have that there's no chance."

"Actually..." Clarke said as she pulled the flame out of her jacket pocket, holding it out in the flat of her palm.

Lexa looked down at the flame and than up at Clarke with astonishment. "How did you..."

"It's a long story, one I'd be glad to tell after I get you back." Clarke said.

Lexa smiled and asked."What do you need me to do?"

"Here sit down ." Lexa sat down on a log that sat in front of the fire. Clarke gently brushed Lexa's hair to the side exposing her neck.

"Bend your head down, this may hurt a little." Clarke said as she stood behind Lexa.

Clarke held the flame in her hand and said the code phrase out loud the flame came alive, Clarke lowered it down to the center of Lexa's infinity tattoo. Lexa's fingers dug in to the log and she growled in pain. Her breathing became heavy and than she became very quiet her head still hanging down. "Lexa."

Lexa stood up and turned around slowly looking in to Clarke's eyes, Clarke was unable to tell if it worked that is until lexa stepped over the log and placed a hand on Clarke's cheek caressing it with her thumb. Clarke's eyes began to water, Lexa spoke quietly. "I love you too!"

Clarke let out a breath she had been holding and chuckled before closing the distance and placing a sensual kiss upon Lexa's lips, the kiss soon grew heated, both woman grabbing hold of each others bodies. Clawing and caressing whatever they could get a hold of. Clarke held tightly to Lexa's hips pulling her pelvis in close as Lexa had both hands weaved in to Clarke's hair as they finally broke apart as the need for air had become to great. They both stood there holding on to each other breathing heavy staring in to the others eyes before Clarke finally spoke. "Don't ever leave me again."

Lexa smiled. "Never."

Just than they heard Vic clear her throat loudly gaining their attention. The two broke apart slowly but keeping the sides of their bodies touching. "I see you have completed the ascension Clarke."

Clarke shook her head. "Okay than, Lexa we will need to speak the code phrase allowing you to recall your true purpose." Vic stated.

"Will it affect her?" Clarke asked.

"No she will be herself just further aware." Vic responded.

"It appears our fight is still not over." Lexa said as she looked at Clarke.

"I will be by your side the entire time." Clarke responded.

"Okay lets do it."Lexa said.

Vic placed her bags down and walked over to Lexa, Clarke stepped aside allowing them space. Vic reached out and put both hands on Lexa's shoulders. She smiled at her than opened her mouth speaking a language that was unfamiliar to Clarke, she had never heard anything like it before. Clarke watched as Lexa's eyes rolled back and her body began to shake. Vic held Lexa up while she continued to talk getting louder as she went along, until Lexa collapsed on the ground. Clarke ran over to her placing her head on her lap feeling for a pulse, she had one but it was weak.

"What did you do to her?" Clarke demanded.

"What had to be done, she will be fine she just needs to allow for the reboot to take place." Vic said as she calmly walked back over to her bags picking them up off the ground.

"How long?" Clarke asked

"That depends entirely on her." Vic responded as she walked around the room unpacking her bags.

Clarke caressed Lexa's face and whispered. "Come back to me."

After about a half hour Lexa's eyes began to open, she looked up in to Clarke's eyes and frowned. she stood up and walked away from Clarke stepping up to Vic who's back was to her. "How could you have lied to me for so long." she asked.

Vic turned and said."You weren't ready."

"Who are you to make that determination." Lexa yelled.

Vic yelled back. "I am your maker and you will respect my decisions."

"What do you mean, maker Vic?" Clarke asked calmly.

Vic sighed and rubbed her forehead before answering. "I am the one who built you Lexa, I am the closest thing you are ever going to get to a true parent."

"You should have told me all of this when you first awoken me, I deserved to know." Lexa said.

Vic took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe you are right, I apologize Heda, but you have to know that I meant no harm."

Lexa stared at Vic for a few seconds before saying. "I understand, but in the future you need to hold nothing from me. I cannot do what must be done if I don't have all of the information."

"Very well my Heda." Vic said as she bowed her head and turned to walk out of the cavernous room.

"Vic."Clarke called out.

"Yes Clarke." Vic responded.

"Can you give us some time." Clarke said.

Vic smiled and chuckled saying."Sure we have to continue securing the cave and do some hunting so you two will have your privacy for a while."

"Thank you." Clarke responded.

As soon as Vic could no longer be seen Clarke turned and walked over to where Lexa stood, she grabbed hold of her hands and squeezed, smiling at the same time. "You okay?" she asked.

Lexa nodded and responded." I'm not sure." Lexa said as she walked away standing in front of the fire pit. Clarke looked on and let out a breath she had been holding the moment Lexa let go of her hands. She turned and faced Lexa standing a few feet away. "Lexa...talk to me." She said.

Lexa wrapped her arms around her chest, and raised her chin in an attempt to appear stronger than she felt inside. She watched the flames as they danced around each other, feeding off the oxygen in the room, oxygen she felt she was in desperate need of. Clarke could see the rapid rise and fall in Lexa's shoulders, she could tell that the woman she loved was struggling to keep it together, and that broke her heart. "Please, let me in. I can help." Clarke said.

Lexa stood with her back to Clarke for a few minutes before she spoke just above a whisper. "Can you?"

Clarke stepped forward reaching out to touch Lexa's upper arm, she was shrugged off. Clarke sighed and said. "Dont push me away, I..."

"You what Clarke...you can help, do you really think you can make this better for me." Lexa shouted as she turned and gestured with her right hand. When she was done Clarke stared at her and lexa dropped her right hand saying. "Exactly."

"Don't...Don't push me away Lexa. I'm trying here, I may not know exactly what you're feeling but I am making an effort. I'm going through this too you know, so how bout you take a moment, breathe, and just listen." Clarke shouted.

"Your going through this too, really? What part? Have you just found out you're a A.I, or that your entire life has been fabricated, or I know it must be the fact that you're literally the only thing that can save this world." Lexa yelled back.

"No, no to all those things, but I did just find out that the woman I love is an A.I. Did that occur to you during this pity party you're throwing your self." Clarke yelled as she stomped over to Lexa stopping mere inches from her body.

Lexa balled her hands in to fists and breathed heavily through her nose as her teeth were clenched. Clarke looked deep in to her eyes as she to breathed deeply. Lexa was the first to break the intense gaze that was going on, she sidestepped Clarke and picked up her sword that Vic had left in the cave. She than walked over to the stock pile of wood in the cave and began hacking away at the wood as she yelled at the top of her lungs. Clarke watched Lexa and felt her own heart shattering. Lexa continued to lift her sword and swing it down with great might, sending wood pieces flying out over her vicinity. She continued on like this until there was not an ounce of strength left in her arms, she let the sword collapse to the ground, Clarke watched as the sword hit the ground with a great thud. Lexa than fell to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably, Clarke had tears in her eyes as she swiftly walked up to Lexa, dropping to her knees as well. She reached around Lexa and hugged her from behind, placing her head between Lexa's shoulder blades. Lexa initially stiffened at the contact but shortly after relaxed in to the touch. Clarke rocked them back and forth whispering encouraging words, Lexa reached up and wrapped her arms around Clarke's. Clarke too was soon crying, soaking the back of Lexa's shirt with her tears.

After some time Clarke stopped rocking and turned Lexa around in her arms. She reached up and wiped Lexa's tears away with her thumbs, their knees touching and their hands entwined in the others. Clarke smiled softly and whispered, "We will be okay."

"How can you be sure?" Lexa asked.

"Cause I love you to much for anything other than okay to be the case!" Clarke said sternly.

Lexa smiled softly before kissing the corner of Clarke's lips, cheek, than nose and saying. "Thank you for loving me, Klarke Kom Skaikru."

"Loving you is as essential as breathing is to me. And how bout you Leksa Kom Trikru, do you love me?" Clarke asked with a smirk.

"So much so it scares me, for if I were ever to lose you I would most certainly cease to exist." Lexa said as a lone tear fell from her left eye.

Clarke reached up and threaded her right hand through Lexa's hair pulling her head close. Her lips met Lexa's in a passionate kiss, when the feel of lips was no longer enough to satisfy tongues parted moist lips. Lexa placed both of her hands on Clarke's ass releasing a deep moan from Clarke. Clarke used her other hand to reach under Lexa's shirt making its way towards her breast. Lexa placed her left hand on Clarke's stopping her progression, clarke pulled away from the kiss looking perplexed.

Lexa chuckled. "Do not be mad, but we must not continue we are not alone."

Clarke sighed but smiled as she placed her forehead on Lexa's forehead. "You're right, but we will continue this when we are alone."

"I'll think of nothing else." Lexa said with a smile and a gentle kiss to Clarke's lips.

Just then the two could hear someone coming down the cave hall. They broke apart and helped each other up, standing side by side. The woman couldn't separate completely though as they had their right and left hands laced together. They stood facing the entrance to the cave waiting to see who aproached.

Vic entered and she said."I trust the reunion went well."

"There is much to discuss, but we are good for now." Lexa said as she looked over at Clarke who smiled at her.

"Good cause in two days we leave for the first of many power plants, and if Lexa can't prevent the meltdown...we're all doomed!" Vic stated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **This chapter is definitely rated M so if that's not your cup of tea please skip.  
**

Vic led Clarke and Lexa to a area in the back of the cave that was cutoff by a drapery of furs. She pulled the furs back to reveal a bed lined with furs and a small fire pit in the middle of the room. Clarke looked at Vic questioningly, Lexa just nodded and walked through in to the room.

"I figured you two would want some privacy." Vic stated as Clarke continued to look at her.

Clarke smiled and said. "Thank you Vic, that was very thoughtful."

Vic walked away leaving Clarke holding the furs back watching Lexa inspect the fire. She was still in astonishment that Lexa was physically here with her. She stepped in to the room allowing the furs to close off the room behind her. Lexa turned slightly and looked over her shoulder smiling much the same way she did in the city of light when she rescued Clarke. Clarke sucked in a breath at the memory of their time in the city of light, and one thought slammed in to her mind that caused her to pale, she could easily loose this all again. Lexa noticed the visible shift in Clarke's appearance, she walked over to her and placed her hands on Clarke's upper arms rubbing soothing circles with her thumbs. She offered a reassuring smile but it did nothing to alleviate the stress that was pouring off Clarke.

"What is wrong Clarke?" Lexa asked even though she could of guessed the answer.

Clarke walked away from Lexa stopping at the fire, she stared down at it soon realizing that tears had formed in her eyes and now threatened to spill forth. She tried to focus on the flames instead of the dread that was filling her heart and mind. It was of no use though as the thought of loosing Lexa again was consuming, her tears flowed without concern for her need to remain stoic. Lexa sighed and walked over to Clarke standing on her right side staring in to the flames herself. Lexa could feel her strength wavering but she knew that Clarke needed her to be strong at this moment, so she would not allow her eyes to fill with the tears that were building up. She took a deep breath and spoke with out looking at Clarke.

"I'm sorry I left you...I'm sorry I let you in, only to fall away." She finished by looking at Clarke but not reaching out to touch her like she so desperately wanted to.

Clarke began to shake with emotion her tears flowed heavily, until she could no longer contain the sorrow. She fell to her knees and began to sob, wrapping her arms around her chest and rocking back and forth in front of the flames.

"I'm not strong enough to go through that again." Clarke cried.

Lexa dropped down to Clarke's level this time reaching out for her, placing her hands on Clarke's cheeks forcing her to look at her. "I can't promise you wont have to, but I can promise I will always find my way back to you."

Clarke finally made eye contact with Lexa her tears still flowed but the sobs began to die down. She took a deep breath and put her hands on Lexa's whose hands were still on her cheeks. "We have used up all our last chances...I cant put myself through the pain of your loss again. I'm sorry...I'm not as strong as you, I couldn't go on again, I barely made it the first time."

"You really think I will allow you to walk away...I Leksa Kom Trikru do not give up on what I want and I want you Clarke!" Lexa said as she pulled their hands down in to her lap.

"The pain is still so fresh Lexa, I need time." Clarke said

"You said you love me did you not?" Lexa demanded of Clarke.

Clarke lowered her head and sighed knowing she was in for a battle, but her heart was on the line. "Lexa don't..."

"YOU, Clarke Kom Skaikru said that you love me did you not? Lexa demanded again.

"Yes I did but..." Clarke said as she stood up but was interrupted by Lexa who grabbed hold of her arm turning her around.

"Say it was a lie Clarke!" Lexa said forcefully.

Clarke stared at the ground before looking up in to Lexa's eyes, she licked her lips and said."Lexa stop."

"Tell me it was a lie, tell me you don't love me and I will!" Lexa said as she let go of Clarke's arm her fists by her side as anger was filling her soul.

Clarke stared at Lexa and she knew in that moment that she could never deny her love for the woman before her. Denying her love would be like loosing Lexa anyway, only she would have no one but herself to blame. How could she say the words and mean them, how could she say the words and make Lexa believe them when she knew she could never believe the lie herself.

"I...Can't." Clarke said defeated.

Lexa stepped closer to Clarke and grabbed hold of her right hand kissing the palm than placing it on her chest. She sighed and said. "Love is strength."

Clarke opened her mouth but Lexa cut her off and said more forcefully. "Love is strength!"

Clarke sniffed and wiped at her tears with her left hand than looked in to Lexa's eyes and said. "Love is strength!"

Lexa smiled and placed her other hand on Clarke's cheek rubbing it with her thumb. She stepped even closer and whispered. "I will always be with you, in this life and every other."

Clarke smiled and leaned in kissing Lexa gently and chastely on the lips. As she leaned back she ran her thumb across Lexa's lips and whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Shhh, just promise you will always talk to me and never run again." Lexa asked.

"I promise."Clarke said as she stepped in to Lexa's personal space and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Lexa released Clarke's hand and used hers to run down Clarke's back stopping at the point where her back ends and her ass begins. Clarke ran her hand through Lexa's hair pulling her head in closer, both woman broke apart panting for air, searching the others eyes for permission to take it further. What they both saw was a need and desire that needed to be fulfilled. Their lips crashed in on each others with a desire that had been building ever since they were reunited in the city of light. Clarke ran her tongue along Lexa's bottom lip requesting access which was all to easily granted. Their tongues danced along each others neither fighting for dominance but instead joining in a equal part of give and take.

Clarke moaned in to the kiss and Lexa growled as her desire built with the sounds of their passion. Lexa placed both hands on Clarke's ass and lifted, Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist. Clarke released Lexa's moist lips from her attack and moved slowly down her Jawline kissing and gently biting as Lexa moved them over to the bed. Clarke had made her way to Lexa's throat paying special attention to her pulse point, Lexa backed up to the bed sitting down, leaving Clarke straddling her hips. Lexa ran her hands through Clarke's hair and pulled her head away from her attack on her neck she stared in to her eyes for a brief moment before beginning her own tender assault on Clarke's throat. Clarke's hips began to roll on top of Lexa, causing Lexa to stop what she was doing and lift Clarke off her lap. Standing up with her she began to undress Clarke, Clarke not wanting to wait any longer for their bodies to become one began to undress Lexa as well.

Clothes were being thrown all over the room as their passion was building. This time was not like the first, sweet and tender. This time there was a primal need in both woman to consume the other. Their movements were hurried and with purpose. Hands roamed over every part of exposed skin, lips attacked what was left. The two lovers finally stood naked in front of each other, eyes roaming over bodies exposed with purpose. Clarke stopped kissing Lexa and leaned back looking in her eyes while her arms were wrapped around the taller woman's upper body and she said."Your beautiful!"

Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke's lips saying in to the kiss. "You are gorgeous Clarke!"

"Take me" Clarke said.

That is just what Lexa did, she ran her hands down Clarke's thighs spreading her legs apart as she stared in to her eyes. Clarke held on to Lexa's shoulders squeezing as the intense anticipation built. Lexa ran her right hand over Clarke's center while using her left hand to squeeze her ass. She parted Clarke's lips with her fingers feeling the wetness that had built up in her core. She passed her thumb over her clit a few times causing Clarke to dig her nails in to Lexa's shoulders. Clarke began to moan loudly, knowing that Vic and her brothers where just on the other side of the fur lined doorway Lexa placed her mouth over Clarke's swallowing up her moans of satisfaction. As lexa slowly teased the entrance to Clarke's core with two fingers Clarke bite down on Lexa's lower lip, bruising it. Clarke's knees started to falter so Lexa used her left hand to hold her waist up. Clarke pleaded for Lexa to bring her to orgasm. "Lexa please I need you inside, please fuck me." Clarke pleaded.

At that moment Lexa slipped three fingers in to Clarke's entrance starting a slow pace at first, reveling in the feeling of being inside of Clarke. Clarke was so wet that Lexa's thrusts made a gloriously arousing sound throughout the room. Lexa began to speed up her thrusts moving in and out of Clarke with a reverence for her beautiful body. Lexa held her close eliciting a sweet sensation as Clarke's breasts moved with every thrust. Both women began panting and moaning as Clarke's orgasm quickly approached, they sucked on each other lips trying to stifle the moans but it was of no use as they soon disregarded any motion of modesty, as their passion was all consuming. Lexa could feel Clarke's walls tightening around her fingers she knew Clarke was close, so she placed her thumb on her clit and rubbed quick circles as she continued to fuck Clarke.

Clarke's legs all but gave out on her as her orgasm came crashing down upon her. Lexa held her up by her waist slowing her thrusts and motion on her clit, allowing Clarke to ride out every ounce of the mind blowing orgasm she was going through. Clarke was about to scream Lexa's name before Lexa consumed the scream with her mouth over Clarke's. Clarke shook with immense satisfaction. Lexa kept her fingers in Clarke but stopped her thrusts, Clarke looked in to her eyes and said with shaky breath. "I need you in my life no matter how long or short that may be, as long as I get to have you for a moment in time I will always be grateful."

"I will be with you always." Lexa said as she kissed Clarke tenderly.

Lexa slowly pulled out of Clarke eliciting a moan from Clarke as they continued to kiss. Lexa leaned back and brought her hand up to her mouth inserting her fingers in to her mouth sucking them clean. Clarke watched on with a building desire, she never felt such a consuming need for one person before. She pushed Lexa back on to the bed and straddled her hips lowering her self down so that her face was inches from Lexa's. She pushed her hair to the left side of her shoulder, than kissed Lexa with all the passion she had in her. The two made love for hours after that, not stopping until they were utterly exhausted. They fell asleep in each others arms, face to face, knowing that whatever may come they would face it together. And if the worst should take place they could take comfort in knowing that for the time they had together they were able to experience and feel a love that most would never know. A love that will fight through it all to survive and that gave them hope for the future, a hope that was fragile but existed and that's what matters.


End file.
